The Final Ingredient
by the-perfect-girl-is-gone
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: After Anna gave her life for Elsa, she remained an ice sculpture. Elsa's determined to bring her sister back. (Elsanna, fluff, oneshot, can be considered platonic or romantic) (I do not claim ownership of these characters or the picture, they belong to Disney, good ol' Disney)


The first week, she cried. She gave up. Curled up on her bed in her ice palace. By the second week, she wanted to die. To be with Anna. She didn't want to be alone anymore. By the third week she had the sculpture brought into the castle. Not Arendelle's castle, her castle. Her _ice _castle. Arendelle had lost both their princess, and their queen.

On the 23rd day, with the ice person in her bedroom, she wrapped her arms around Anna's body and cried. She gave up again and lay by Anna's feet. _How could I be so stupid?_ She pounded the floor, fed up with her thoughts, little shards of ice appearing from the force. _To believe a stranger, such as Hans. _She returned to the fetal position, her tears freezing on her face. _But Anna, she believed in Hans. She saw the good in everyone._

"Do you see the good in me now, Anna?!" She screamed, her voice reverberated throughout the castle. The ice mirrored both her reflection and voice.

On the 29th day, she thought about what could've been. The blonde looked up at the statue. Anna had given her life for her, but she didn't want it. Anna should've lived, and married Kristoff, and been Queen. She could've had children, little Kristoffs and Annas running around the castle. A corner of her mouth pulled up, recalling memories of young Anna. Young Anna, who was now gone. The smile slipped from her face and was replaced by a quivering lip.

"I miss you Anna." She said out loud. It was the first coherent thing she had said in days. She stood up and brushed herself off, starting to feel more confident. "I'm so sorry Anna." It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders as she apologized. "You didn't deserve to die." Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat, "_I _deserved to die."

"Don't say that, Elsa." The Queen spun around, trying to find the source of the sound. When she found no one in sight, she turned to look at the sculpture. Her hand rose to Anna's face.

"Anna? Is- Is that you?" Her heart thumped.

"No, it's me Olaf!" Her heart quieted. Behind her, the stubby snowman waved.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to see anyone at this moment." Elsa glanced apologetically at Olaf.

"But-" Olaf had never not been wanted. Elsa always invited him in. He sadly started to walk away.

And after a month of mourning, although it felt a year had passed, a thought struck Elsa.

"Olaf!" The snowman came padding back as quickly as he could. "How? How do you work?" Olaf giggled as Elsa lifted his arms, and tried to find some sort of mechanism that gave him life. "I don't know, you made me!"

Elsa had to ponder this idea for three days. For four days she wondered how on earth she could've brought Olaf to life, and if she could do it to Anna too. The thought made her happier. She stepped outside for the first time in thirty-three days and breathed in the fresh air. She felt better, and after being bottled up after a month, her powers surged like a river. She continued to make snowmen in different shapes and size. Marshmallow and Olaf watched as their family grew in size. Elsa was trying to understand the power of giving life, to inanimate objects. Defeated, she sat down in the snow, surrounded by hundreds of lifeless snowmen. She didn't understand, she had tried so hard. She had tried to recreate that night, from years ago, where she made Olaf. But she had Anna there to help then, now, Anna was gone. In one last attempt, while sitting there, she made another snowman. But she imagined Anna, she pictured Anna being there with her. It hurt her, because she truly knew she wasn't there. But she focused her mind as hard as she could, to imagine Anna's laugh, her red hair, the smell of her, the color of her eyes, how it felt to hug her, to hold her close. Her warm tears stung her cold face. How Anna's eyes sparkled, and her lips curled into a smile. How she was clumsy, yet graceful.

The blonde sobbed harder, she was imagining Anna's voice now. Shutting her eyes tight, she saw a splash of red. _Her hair_. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she slid as she tried to get her footing. Obliterating every snowman in her path in her attempt to run to the palace. She wanted to see Anna's face one more time, ice or not. She needed to know that Anna was still there, even though she wasn't there. Her feet skidded to a stop when she reached where she left Anna last. An ice sculpture couldn't get far. Her eye caught a fresh track of footprints leading away from the location, footprints that didn't match her shoes. Elsa stared, her mind trying to put the pieces together. She heard footfalls towards her quicken, and something panting. "Elsa?" It was Anna.

The blonde whirled around, coming face to face with her sister. And instead of seeing her fiery hair and pink cheeks, Elsa saw blue. She saw ice. Her sister was alive, but still ice. Happy tears fell from her eyes as she caressed her sister's face.

"Oh, Anna. I've missed you so." She was happy to have her sister back in any form. Her sister's frozen skin was cool to her touch. _But how?_ She wondered, _how did Anna come back? _With a burst of realization, she understood. The army of snowmen outside her palace all were missing one thing that kept them from becoming alive. _Love_. Remembering a familiar phrase that she had heart throughout her childhood. _Love thaws_. The girl intertwined her fingers with Anna's cold ones.

Arendelle's Queen was back.


End file.
